gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz/Archive 6
Hey Hey Mikey, I've applied for patrollership. Don't feel pressured, but I'd really appreciate it if you voted yes. See you later.Boomer8 (talk) 03:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Spring http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130310041212/gtawiki/images/9/9d/Niko_Spring.pngAdded by Sasquatch101Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Good job for being promoted as a admin Mikey, when I became a Patroller one day, hope you'll vote for me since I helped this wiki by reporting Thomas about this wiseguy 22, who's been giving us problems for a long time. Sorry I didn't vote for you. Your good friend/almost patroller, Moe Watterson/Bosco Howard/JF (talk) 14:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Re: Yeah, I just upgraded it to Windows 8 yesterday. At first, I thought my mom was going to turn on the Internet on March 13, but 3 days ago, we went to Best Buy and bought a new computer first and then she went and paid our Internet Provider a little bit after we got home and now I'm here again, back as a active patroller. I was thinking of applying for adminship last week when I was using my cousin's computer, but I thought I haven't met the edit prerequisites to become admin. After you read this message, I will already have 451+ edits. Laters, Mr. T. (talk) 20:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Wow man nice job on becoming administrator. You deserved it but because I haven't been here for a while I didn't knew you made a promotion request, but nevertheless congrats Mikey. Thanks for offering me your help, it will really come in handy. Ray boccino (talk) 00:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Mikey for voting yes on my request for patrollership. Thanks alot. :) Boomer8 (talk) 04:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Mikey! I applied to become an admin. I'd love to work alongside you, Ilan and Winter moon. Anyways I hope you vote for me! Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for allowing me on the wiki Roman belic (talk) 16:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) thank you Thank you for allowing me on the wiki Roman belic (talk) 16:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) name I need your help. I spelled my last name wrong how do I change it Roman belic (talk) 16:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey Mikey can you tell me how to do a character infobox. I found out how to do a mission one, but I really need to know how to do a character one. Thanks. Boomer8 (talk) 04:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) re: Thanks mikey Roman belic (talk) 16:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) If you don't mind me being nosey Mikey but I believe that you can change your name. You knowMessi1983? Well he used to be calledDan the Man 1983. I'm thinking he changed his name, meaning, you can change your name. Hope this helped in some way. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) frends is there a way of get frends on here Roman belic (talk) 18:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Admin Thanks Mikey for your vote! I have to aggree, I may have applied a little too soon after becoming a patroller, and should continue bettering my edit skills. Thank you for your vote anyways. :) Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :You contact Wikia regarding username change. Messi1983 (talk) 23:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mikey said something about his username being spelled wrong. I don't see any errors to his username. Mikey is selled correctly and Klebbitz is spelled correctly as well. Mr. T. (talk) 02:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's not cause of me Tone, it's because of a user who asked my help. Thank you, Dan and T! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi Mikey, I really appreciate your page, you are a very nice admin, and I have something to ask : I did my requesthere for patroller, it would be a pleasure if you answer yes, please. Thanks a lot. Ah, estou editando aqui, esqueci que você fala português também hahaha :) e sou eu o Thomas, em que o meu amigo Dodo8 está falando na mensagem abaixo, obrigado! Thomas0802 (talk) 13:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thomas' Request Hey Mikey. Thomas is a great guy, I've never seen someone adding so many quality articles like him. I know we have a 7-limit of patrollers, but me and some other guys will apply soon, so please give him a yes.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Oh, so Thomas also speaks Portuguese? That's cool. I understand italian, spanish, french and portuguese but I can't speak any of them. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Dodo Hey Mikey I just wanted to show you something in case you didn't catch it: "I don't consider you are prepared for Adminship. Most of your current edits are useless: blog posts and adding the ['and '] on the names of streets, etc. I see this wish of yours as a thing to show off. You are the least active patroller." That is what dodo said on my promotion request DAYS after he had already voted and left no comment. This is clearly him trying to gode me into a pointless argument with hopes of making me look bad. He clearly doesn't "assume good faith" nor be "civil", both of which are GTA Wiki policys and must be followed by EVERYONE esspesially staff. I can see right through what dodo is doing, and I can say he is cold, calculating, and not a good example for other editors on the wiki. He has attacked by character, and has kept it up ever since his request failed (Thank God!). Being an admin, could you notify the B'crats about this aggressive behavior towards me, because it coming from an admin will hopefull resolve the issue faster. I won't be harrassed the same way rigby was.Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Situation Between Dodo 8 and Sasquatch101 Hey Mikey. Since you are the new admin, you can deal with this absurd conflict Apparently dod8 and Sasqutch101 are arguing over what Dod told him about how he is not fit for admin. I will tell him myself, but I hate to be demanding, if they start "fighting", you deal with them since they look up to you as an admin and not someone they want to mess with. See ya,Mr. T. (talk) 06:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Fight I'm not fighting with him. I just telled my opinion! Why everybody thinks I'm a tyrant?! Everyone said in the comments section that he has low-quality edits. I said the same thing. "Mr" T. and Sasquatch are obviously confronting me everytime I add a comment.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :Okay, name one time, prior to the argument that I had ever confronted you when you comment on requests/blogs/ etc. :Mr. T. (talk) 01:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) About Johnny Boy Lost Hey Mikey, Moe here, I left Johnny Boy Lost a message about deleting something on Mitch 25's page. Give him a warining if that happens again. Oh, and I undo Johnny Lost Boy's edits on Mitch 25's profile page if you check it out. Your loyal best friend, Bosco Howard RE: Hey Mikey, do you think that I'm trustworthy to apply as a patroller. Think about it ok, for your good friend who always been here to help this wikia alot. And by the way Mikey, I already saw your comments on my videos on Youtube. Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Bosco Howard